Guardianes y hadas
by Chatt Noir
Summary: Una joven ha llegado a Burguess con su familia llegando así a la casa de una tía lejana de su madre. En su nueva casa encuentra un libro del marido de la tía Cassy-la tía de su madre-que tiene un listado de criaturas mágicas y mitológicas, dando un apartado a unos seres llamados "Los guardianes" así llegando a creer en ellos y enamorándose de Jack Frost, pero enfrentándose al Coco.
1. Chapter 1

Guardianes y hadas

Mi familia había decidido mudarse a Burgess gracias a que ya no veíamos razones de quedarnos en México, nuestro país natal, en Burgess mis padres tendrían un buen trabajo y una tía lejana de mi mamá nos había heredado una casa en el bosque, antigua, amueblada, rodeada de vegetación, mi hermano Daniel estaba molesto porque en México tenía su vida, sus amigos, pero entendía que era lo mejor para todos y él siempre había querido vivir en ese lugar, así que solo era cosa de que se acostumbrara, mi hermano menor en cambio… pues le daba igual, mientras tuviera internet, sería feliz, mi padre odiaba la casa, pero se acostumbraría, mi madre y yo la amábamos, siempre habíamos querido una casa así.

La casa era de 3 pisos con un ático y un sótano, en el sótano pensábamos poner el cuarto de lavado-lavadora, secadora, las escobas, trapeadores, etc-en el primer piso estaba la cocina donde teníamos un pequeño comedor para 5 personas, estaba situado a la izquierda de la casa, tenía una puerta para salir al enorme jardín que tenemos-todo un bosque-a la derecha del pasillo de la entrada estaba la sala, con grandes ventanas con cortinas blancas, muebles de estilo antiguo-un sofá para 3 personas, uno para 2 y un sillón individual, una mesa de madera en el centro con un mantel de encaje blanco, con adornos de porcelana, mesitas al lado de los sillones, y un mueble de madera con puertas de cristal donde habían muchas fotografías de la familia-al lado izquierdo de la cocina había una especie de estudio/biblioteca/cuarto de música, porque había un escritorio, todas las paredes estaban llenas con estantes de libros, un piano de cola negro, y en un rincón habían 3 sillones individuales con una mesa redonda en el centro, el cuarto era iluminado por un ventanal gigantesco con vista al bosque y tenía cortinas de terciopelo negro, lo que sobraba de espacio era una sala con un comedor para unas 14 personas, que no utilizaríamos jamás debido a que solo éramos 5 y nuestros parientes vivían en México, quizá cuando vinieran de vacaciones lo usáramos, la pared que marcaba el final de la casa tenía muchas puertas de cristal que llevaban a una terraza con sillones de mimbre blancos, el techo que cubría esa terraza-que rodeaba toda la casa en realidad, había terraza atrás, a los lados y enfrente de la casa-era soportado por pilares, y más adelante, en el jardín antes de que empezaran los árboles, había un lindo kiosco.

En el segundo piso de la casa, estaban los cuartos que usaríamos para cuando hubiera visitas, había 4 cuartos con baño cada uno. En el tercer piso, era donde dormiríamos todos, mis padres ocuparon la habitación más grande, el del fondo, que mi padre dijo decorarían con un estilo moderno y minimalista, tenía su propio baño con tina, que mi padre cambiaría a una tina cuadrada y pondría un jacuzzi-es un delicado-mi hermano Daniel-de 16 años-escogió el cuarto a la derecha de mis padres, el también decidió decorarlo con un estilo más moderno, Mario-de 13 años-escogió el de lado izquierdo, él lo dejaría tal y como estaba, pintado de blanco con cortinas blancas de encaje, una cama antigua, un escritorio, 2 mesitas de noche a los lados de la cama, un ropero y 2 mesitas de noche. Entonces a mí me tocaba el que estaba en el frente de la casa, aunque era un cuarto hermoso-como el de Mario pero con cortinas rosa pastel y 2 sillones de tapizado floreado con una mesita de té.

Era hermoso, pero quería ver el ático, yo siempre había deseado dormir en un ático, el problema es que no encontraba la escalera que daba a mi habitación, hasta que vi una trampilla en el techo en medio del pastillo. Jalé la cadena y un montón de polvo cayó de las escaleras, subí y encontré que al parecer el marido de la tía de mi madre usaba el ático como estudio-no entendía porque si tenía uno en el primer piso-había un escritorio con muchos cajones con etiquetas, había un libro en medio del escritorio, pasta de piel roja con una B marcada en él, luego de ver el escritorio comencé a fijarme en el resto del ático, era muy grande, con el piso de madera, en la pared del frente había una ventana rectangular con un espacio acolchonado para acostarse o sentarse ahí, tanto la ventana como el espacio para acostarse era muy grande porque pude recostarme completamente y me sobraba espacio, desde esa ventana tenía una excelente vista, se llegaban a ver las montañas. Habían muchos baúles que creo que tendré que romper los candados para saber que contenían, por lo demás, decidí que el ático sería mi habitación.

Bajé rápidamente para limpiar el ático y me encontré con mi mamá, mi madre era una mujer de 44 años, de 1,59 m de altura, de 78 kilos de peso, de piel blanca con tonalidad amarilla, grandes ojos castaños con largas pestañas-del color de la madera-nariz pequeña y gordita, rostro redondo, labios llenitos, de cabello rubio oscuro normalmente ondulado y alborotado, siempre viste de colores oscuros, no importa si es vestido o pantalón, viste muy bien y a la moda en realidad, es una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte, es de esas mujeres que no se dejan amedrentar con nada, es muy fuerte y decidida, de personalidad, es una persona refrescante, alegre, optimista, emprendedora, siempre se muestra segura, y su sonrisa puede iluminar una habitación cuando entra, las personas dicen que yo tengo su sonrisa y su risa, por lo demás somos 2 polos opuestos, si bien tengo su sonrisa y el mismo rostro redondo, yo mido 1,66 m de altura, peso 68 kilos-estoy un poco pasada de peso-soy blanca pero soy rosa, a diferencia de mi madre, mis labios son un poco más delgados que los de ella y rosas-mi mamá es de boca muy pálida-mis ojos son castaños pero se acercan más a una tonalidad caoba, como los ojos de mi padre, tengo pestañas largas pero espesas-las de mi madre son delgadas-mi nariz es pequeña pero fina, como la de mi padre, tengo las cejas negras y muy gruesas, por lo general me las depilo un poco para darles forma, mi cabello es negro a veces rojizo y otras azulado y ondulado pero no se me alborota, mi madre tiene cuerpo de reloj de arena-usa una copa doble D-y yo soy de cuerpo de pera-como diría mi abuela, mucha nalga y poca chichi- aunque no me quejo de la talla de mi brazier, soy una normal copa C. Y aunque mi madre usa colores oscuros, ella los usa con estampados o con algún detalle que le de vida al conjunto… yo no, podría pasar fácilmente por una gótica, aunque no lo soy y soy más… tranquila que mi madre-me parezco más a mi padre que a mi madre-no soy tan fuerte de carácter, aunque si me defiendo cuando lo necesito, soy alegre y optimista, pero más tímida, no como mi madre, ella hace amigos a cualquier lugar que va, soy paciente, muy maternal-amo a los niños-me gusta ver el lado bueno de la vida y muchas veces me dejo llevar por ella, creo que todo al final se arregla, excepto la muerte y no me asusta morir, como dicen por ahí "si te toca, te toca".

-¿Encontraste tu cuarto muñe?-me dice con una sonrisa-

-Si ma.

-¿Cuál fue?

-Adivina adivinador-le dije riendo.

-El ático o el sótano.

-El ático, el sótano está lleno de cosas feas para hacer el aseo.

-Ya sabía yo, eres un vampiro.

-Por algo tengo este color, y tú eres igual que yo ma.

-¡Eso sí! ¿Has visto al energúmeno de tu padre?-me pregunta rodando los ojos.

-Ha de estar en el estudio, ya viste que le encantó y que se lo pidió para él.

-Sí, bueno, iré a checar el cobertizo de afuera para acomodarlo y poner ahí a los perros.

-Okis, a Poppy le encantará este lugar, tiene muchos árboles para marcar el territorio.

-Y si, no sé cómo ese perro orina tanto.

-Ya te dije mi teoría de que es 60% vejiga.

-Me cae que si-luego de eso, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Nosotros tenemos 4 perros chihuahua, Poppy, el perro de mi Daniel, un simático golondrino que parece un cervatillo por lo mucho que salta, Amy, mi perrita, es una dulce chihuahua color café rojizo con una mancha en forma de corazón en el pecho, ella es muy tranquila, prefiere estar acostada que jugando, aunque le gusta pasear, Jr. Es hijo de Amy y Poppy, se lo dimos a mi hermano Mario, es blanco con manchas negras, es extremadamente tranquilo y jamás lo hemos oído ladrar, a veces creo que tiene retrazo mental porque cuando los metíamos a la casa-la anterior casa-él se quedaba afuera viéndonos y si lo llamábamos para que entrara, se hacía para atrás, como se atoró cuando estaba saliendo de Amy en el parto y estuvo sin respirar los primeros segundos de vida, creo que eso lo afectó un poco… pero igual lo adoraba, luego está la Huera, es la perrita de mi mamá, la rescatamos de sus anteriores dueños que la golpeaban y planeaban abandonarla, es blanca como Jr. Pero con manchas rubias, es la más alta de los perros y salta cual venado, una vez se subió a la mesa de un salto. Es muy hiperactiva, ama jugar, pero a veces se pone tímida cuando nos acercamos, yo creo que eso fue producto de los maltratos que recibió antes.

Seguí bajando las escaleras-algo me decía que bajaría mucho de peso subiendo y bajando tantas escaleras-y bajé al sótano para buscar una escoba, trapeador, cubeta con agua y detergente, un trapo para sacudir y con todo ese armamento, volví a subir para limpiar mi muy sucio cuarto. Estuve el resto de la tarde barriendo, trapeando, sacando a las arañas, afortunadamente no había ratones-luego trapeando, y volver a trapear por había mucho polvo, sacudí todo lo sacudible en el lugar, sobre todo el escritorio, era lo más polvoriento del lugar. Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo, decidí subir mis cosas, que fue también muy cansado por tantas cajas pesadas llenas de libros. Los acomodé en los libreros vacíos que había en el ático, colgué unas cortinas rosa pastel en la ventana, y puse unas cobijas en el área acolchonada bajo ella. Acomodé mi ropa en un viejo y lindo ropero que estaba guardado ahí y mis pijamas, ropa interior y películas en un mueble con cajones que hacía juego con el ropero. Busqué enchufes para cargar mi computadora y escuchar algo de música un rato, también cargué mi celular y cuando medio acomodé todo, bajé a bañarme al que hubiera sido mi cuarto de no haber tenido ático, me puse un pantalón negro holgado con una blusa de tirantes azul, me puse mis pantunflas de gato y cepillé mi cabello. Luego subí, todos ya estaban dormidos, había sido un día agotador con tanta mudanza y faltaba más, al día siguiente debía ir con mi hermano a la escuela preparatoria para inscribirnos y después llevar a mi hermano Mario a una secundaria especial-Mario tenía déficit de atención con algunos rasgos de Asperger-así que también sería un día pesado, me acomodé en mi cama temporal y cerré los ojos, sumiéndome en mi mundo de ensueños.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar mi cara y a causarme molestia, vi mi celular y noté que eran las 9:00 a.m. así que me senté en mi improvisada cama, me asomé por la ventana y vi un hermoso paisaje extenderse frente a mí, todo el bosque estaba cubierto de niebla haciendo una preciosa mezcla de colores verdes, grises y blancos, si iba a despertar así con esa vista todos los días, cuanto me alegraba de que nos mudáramos a Burguess.

Pero aunque la vista herma magnífica… seguía teniendo mucho sueño-soy un gato gordo y flojo-por lo que en contra de toda mi voluntad, tuve que levantarme, me senté y estuve unos 5 minutos tallándome los ojos y bostezando, luego me levanté y como alma en pena, bajé hasta la cocina chocando contra todas las paredes hasta llegar al comedor donde me senté en una silla y recargué mi cabeza en la mesa, toda mi familia menos Daniel-maldito flojonazo-estaban ahí, mis padres ya vestidos, arreglados, bañados y perfumados.

Mi madre usaba un lindo vestido de tejido negro algo corto, cuello de tortuga y manga larga, con unas medias gruesas y unos botines grises de un tacón como de 15 cm, la miré fijamente y con mi voz ronca y adormilada le dije.

-Sigues siendo una enana, aunque uses tacones.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa irónica y se sentó a comer sus hotcakes con lechera y helado de vainilla. Mi padre en cambio comía un plato de avena de manzana canela con un café negro probablemente con poca azúcar. Mi padre era un hombre de 49 años con apariencia de 40-así como mi madre se veía de 39 y no de 44-era un tanto alto, mide 1,76 m y pesa 80 kilos, es de piel morena clara pero de tonalidad rosada-de ahí lo heredé yo-su rostro era delgado, siempre bien afeitado, su nariz era de tamaño proporcionado con su cara y fina-como la mía pero un poco más grande-de labios finos, con muchos lunares en su rostro que le daban un aire elegante, ojos grandes color caoba-como los míos-y pestañas largas y gruesas, abundante cabello negro sin una sola cana bien peinado y corto, vestía un traje gris que le hizo su padre, con una camisa de vestir azul y una corbata de un color azul más fuerte que su camisa, mocasines negros y su portafolio descansaba al lado de su silla.

Mario, por otro lado, era un chico de 13 años, de 1,60 m-era un gigante-bastante gordito porque odiaba hacer ejercicio y amaba comer mucho-igual que yo-de piel morena clara como mi padre, de rostro resondo como el mío y el de mi mamá, nariz pequeña y gordita, pero tenía sin duda los ojos que mi padre nos heredó tanto a Daniel como a mí, tenía la boca como la de mi mamá pero la sonrisa y la risa de mi papá, y un abundante y ondulado cabello negro. Luego bajó mi hermano Daniel con cara de zombie, él era altísimo, medía 1,80 m a sus 16 años, era el único delgado de la familia, pesaba 69 kilos, su piel originalmente era blanca amarilla como la de mi madre pero se había bronceado por las muchas horas que pasaba haciendo ejercicio al sol, su cabello era castaño claro lacio y ligeramente largo, solo un poco, su rostro era delgado, labios delgados, los ojos de mi padre, la nariz de mi padre y tenía la misma actitud gacha, presumida y rencorosa de mi padre, ambos eran delicados, pedantes, las personas más rencorosas que conocía. Cuanto tenía 7 años y Daniel 3, mi madre hizo chilaquiles-un platillo mexicano que consiste en tortillas cortadas en cuadrados y triángulos fritas bañadas en salsa de jitomate con queso gratinado-y mi hermano jaló una hebra de queso larguísima, se paró en la silla y siguió estirando la hebra, yo para hacerlo molestar corté la hebra, y él se enojó como nunca… a sus 16 años, 13 años después de eso… sigue sin olvidarlo.

En cambio Mario y yo éramos muy parecidos, tímidos, optimistas, serios, callados y nos costaba hacer amigos, eso lo sacamos de mi papá, pero Daniel era tan extrovertido como mi madre por lo que sus amigos le aguantaban ese humor de perros que siempre se cargaba, yo lo lamentaba por la pobre alma en desgracia que tuviera el valor de ser su novia o casarse con él y le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo, porque con un chico como mi hermano… no, lo quiero mucho pero es una delicada nena y un exigente con las mujeres.

-Hoy se van a ir a inscribir a sus escuelas-dijo mi padre con voz severa-no quiero que se desvíen, no hablen con extraños, y terminando de hacer eso los quiero aquí en la casa.

-Si papá-respondimos los tres al unísono con voz adormilada.

-Y…

-Daniel ya déjalos-interrumpió mi madre-están grandes y pueden sobrevivir solos, Burguess no es México y no hay narcotraficantes en cada lugar, es un lugar más tranquilo y si quieren hacer amigos, están en su derecho.

-Pero no quiero que algún malandro se acerque a Ana y…

-Daniel, la niña ya tiene 17 años, solo ha tenido 1 novio en su vida y si quiere tener uno, puede tenerlo, en unos meses cumple los 18 y ya está muy grandecita como para que tú te pongas en tus moños y le prohíbas tener novio.

Mi padre puso su cara de pistola y supuse que no le hablaría mi madre hasta la hora de la comida, se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá y salió dando un portazo tremendo que hizo temblar la casa.

-Que conste que yo no dije nada-me apresuré a decir.

-Sí… bueno niños, me voy al trabajo, dejé comida en el refrigerador, no llegaremos a comer, nos vemos, se cuidan mucho y cualquier cosa, me llaman, adiós-dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la casa, escuchamos que discutía con mi padre, luego que se reían y después los carros arrancando.

-Bueno… nos vamos a las 11, así que desayunemos, bañémonos y arreglémonos para ir a lo de las escuelas.

-Ok Ana-dijo Daniel con voz adormilada.

-Sí Anita-dijo Mario con su voz toda bajita.

Así que nos hicimos unos hotcakes, yo les puse lechera, Mario se los comió solos y Daniel les puso miel de abeja. Cabe decir que como todos somos unos tragones empedernidos, nos atascamos como si no hubiéramos comido en días, luego cada quien se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse, yo fui a bañarme al cuarto del 3 piso que debió haber sido mío y luego cuando terminé rápidamente me fui al ático a cambiarme. Escogí un pantalón entubado negro, con unas botas cafés hasta las rodillas con agujetas, una blusa de tirantes negra y encima una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros tipo leñador, alacié mi ondulado cabello, pinté mis labios de rojo, me puse delineador debajo del ojo solo hasta la mitad, me puse una ligera sombra café, enchiné mis pestañas y ya estaba lista. Tomé mi bolsa negra de The nightmare before christmas, metí las llaves de la casa, mi celular, audífonos, un espejo, mi labial rojo, las llaves de mi auto y mi cartera de piel negra, bajé y vi que mis hermanos ya estaban listos, Daniel iba con una camisa parecida a la mía pero azul, pantalones entubados de mezclilla algo deslavados de las rodillas, una camisa blanca bajo la camisa azul, tenis blancos y un reloj de muñeca. Mario iba con un pantalón de mezclilla entubados azul oscuro, una camisa de manga corta roja, una sudadera con capucha gris y sus tenis puma negros.

Nos subimos todos a mi carro, un March plateado que amaba, Daniel se subió de copiloto, Mario se puso a jugar Flappy Bird en su iPhone 4 blanco-la manía de mi padre de que todos tuviéramos celulares geniales, yo tenía un iPhone 4 como Mario pero color negro y Daniel un iPhone 5 blanco-prendí mi GPS y escribí la dirección de la escuela donde iría Mario.

-¿Todos pusieron ayer en el carro sus papeles?-pregunté.

-Sí-respondieron los 3 metidos en su celular.

-Ok.

Les había dicho que pusieran sus carpetas con los papeles escolares en la guantera el día anterior para no tener que dar otra vuelta para volver por los papeles. Prendí el auto y puse mi disco de Yohio, Murderer Urge comenzó a sonar y seguí la dirección que mi amado GPS me iba marcando. Fui observando Burguess y era precioso, se vería genial cuando llegara el invierno.

Pronto llegamos a la escuela de Mario, era una escuela llamada St. Marie, para niños con capacidades especiales, entramos todos y preguntamos por la dirección, al llegar le dije a Daniel que se sentara a esperar, se sentó al lado de una chica de unos 14 años que se le quedó viendo embobada mientras mi hermano ni caso le hacía… así era él, pero al menos sabía que no le daba falsas esperanzas a una chica y eso era bueno. Entré con Mario al despacho de la Directora Periwinkle, era una mujer de unos 60 años, de apariencia amable, cabello rubio con unos cuantos mechones con canas arreglado en un moño alto, la hacía ver elegante, era blanca, de ojos azules, rostro afilado, labios finos y nariz delgada y un poco grande, vestía un traje de falda a las rodillas color vino con una camisa de vestir blanca, medias color piel y zapatos negros con un tacón de 5 cm. A pesar de sus rasgos afilados, tenía una mirada cálida.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, tomen asiento-Mario y yo nos sentamos, mi hermanito tenía la mirada baja y evitaba a toda costa mirar a la directora, estaba jugando nerviosamente con sus manos y le puse mi mano en su hombro para que se relajara-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Sí, buenas tardes directora, verá, vengo a inscribir a mi hermano, Mario.

-B-buenas tardes-dijo mi hermano con voz queda y sin levantar la mirada de sus manos.

-Ya veo, ¿Tiene sus papeles?

-Sí, claro-le pasé la carpeta con los papeles requeridos para la inscripción, la directora revisó la boleta y sonrió complacida, mi hermano tenía un promedio de 9.7.

-Veo que tiene buenas calificaciones, Sr. Regalado, ¿Le gusta estudiar?-preguntó suavizando su tono de voz.

-Sí-respondió mi hermano-me gustan construir prototipos de inventos con mis legos.

-Ya veo, me complace escuchar eso, tenemos un taller de construcción con legos y otros materiales que creo le gustará-buscó algo en su cajón y luego sacó un folleto del taller del que hablaba, mi hermano lo tomó tímidamente y lo leyó, conforme iba leyendo comenzaba a sonreír-¿A qué año vas a entrar?

-A segundo.

-Ya veo, bueno, tus papeles están en orden, ¿Por qué no vas afuera a esperar mientras hablo con tu hermana?

-Ok-mi hermano salió y vi que comenzaba a platicarle a Daniel del folleto.

-¿Qué tiene tu hermano exactamente?-me preguntó de forma amable.

-Tiene déficit de atención y unos cuantos rasgos de Asperger, como pudo notar.

-Sí, bueno, todo está en orden y no creo que tenga problema en adaptarse a la escuela, tiene unas excelentes calificaciones y bueno, llena estos formatos para completar la inscripción-me pasó unos papeles y una pluma, llené dichos papeles y luego se los devolví, ella los leyó y sonrió-bueno, eso sería todo, dile a tus padres que esta es la cuenta en la que deben depositar el pago de la colegiatura-me pasó una hoja con la cantidad y la cuenta de banco-Mario puede comenzar las clases el siguiente lunes, para entonces ya le habremos mandado al correo de tu madre el horario y el salón donde pondremos a tu hermano.

-Me parece perfecto, muchas gracias directora-me levanté al mismo tiempo que la directora y nos dimos la mano.

-Por nada srita. Regalado, esperamos a su hermano el lunes.

-Sí, hasta luego, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.

Salí de la oficina y al verme mis hermanos se levantaron y fuimos al carro. La siguiente para fue nuestra futura escuela, el instituto St. Clare-¿Qué mis padres no podían escoger un colegio que no llevara el St. al inicio del nombre?- Nos volvimos a bajar del carro y repetimos el proceso de preguntar por la dirección, llegamos y entramos al despacho de la directora luego de que la secretaria nos presentara. La directora de este instituto era una mujer de piel color del ébano, de unos 50 años, cabello corto y ondulado muy bien arreglado, grandes ojos castaño oscuro, casi negro, labios muy llenos, iba maquillada de forma muy natural, sombras cafés y doradas en sus ojos, resaltando su piel y brillo labial, llevaba un traje gris de pantalón y saco con una blusa morada debajo con zapatos negros de tacón de 10 cm.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, tomen asiento-los 3 nos sentamos y Mario volvió a jugar Flappy Bird-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Buenas tardes directora Marple, mi hermano Daniel y yo venimos a inscribirnos a su escuela, aquí están nuestros papeles-se los pasé y ella leyó papel por papel, me sentí nerviosa porque mi promedio era de 8.6, no tan bueno y temía que se llevara una mala impresión, pero sonrió levemente cuando leyó mi promedio y las notas de que era una alumna a la que le gustaba leer y escribir. Luego leyó los papeles de mi hermano, que tenía un promedio ligeramente bajo, de 7.9, pero era muy bueno en deportes, por lo que la directora solo lo miró un poco severamente.

-Bien, Srita. Usted tiene un buen promedio y usted, joven, deberá subirlo, está un poco bajo-Daniel asintió un poco-veo que le gustan los deportes-sacó un folleto y se lo dio a mi hermano-ahí vienen los deportes que hay en esta escuela, podría participar en algún equipo y si sube su promedio a 8.0, no mucho como verá, podríamos otorgarle una beca. Por otro lado, srita. Veo que le gusta leer-me pasó un folleto-tenemos una extensa biblioteca y un club de lectura muy bueno, podría unirse. Ahora, llenen estos formatos –Daniel y yo hicimos lo que nos pidió y los devolvimos-bien, ¿Su hermano no se instribe?

-Oh no-dije-el asistirá al instituto St. Marie-los ojos de la directora Marple brillaron con compresión.

-Ya veo, bien, entonces sus padres ya están informados de la cantidad del pago de la colegiatura, llamaron hace unos minutos, así que están conscientes de la cuenta y el pago.

-Perfecto.

-Los esperamos el lunes, se les mandará a sus correos los horarios y los salones que tendrán, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes-dijimos los 3 y salimos, ya estando en el carro, Daniel resopló con molestia.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Pinche vieja, ¿Quién es ella para decirme que suba mi promedio?

-No te pongas así, es la directora, su deber es ese.

-No tiene por qué meterse en eso.

-No seas así Dani, si no quieres una beca, no subas tu promedio, además es solo una décima, tampoco te dijo que sacaras 9.7

-Igualmente.

-Órale pues-dije cansada de su actitud.

Llegamos a la casa y ambos fueron a encerrarse a su cuarto, mi celular vibró y tenía un whatsapp de mi mamá diciendo que pusiera a calentar jitomates con un poco de cebolla, que limpiara cilantro y empanizará la carne que había en el refrigerador y eso fui a hacer, me puse mis audífonos y comencé a cocinar.

Terminé en 1 hora, guardé la carne empanizada en el refrigerador, apagué la cazuela con los tomates hirviendo y subí a mi cuarto, vi la cama ya acomodada junto con un mueble con mi televisión encima y supuse que mi madre había mandado a alguien a acomodar eso. Tendí la cama con mis cobijas blancas y negras y me acosté un rato para descansar la espalda. Luego de un rato comencé a aburrirme y vi mi cuarto, mi vista se fijó en el libro rojo del escritorio así que lo tomé, me senté en la silla y abrí el libro, donde venía escrito:

"Querido lector, si has encontrado mi libro quiere decir que eres familiar mío, así que sobrino, sobrina, primo, prima, en este único volumen encontrarás el trabajo de toda mi vida. En este bosque habitan miles de criaturas fantásticas con las que solo podrías llegar a soñar, así que cree en ellas porque te las puedes encontrar, hay criaturas tanto buenas como malas y cuidado debes tener, has caso a este libro que te sabrá advertir con que criaturas puedes convivir. ¡Suerte, mí querido familiar!"

¿Un libro donde venía información sobre criaturas mágicas? Comencé a leer más y venía información sobre los diferentes tipos de elfos, me quedé muy clavada leyendo, venían imágenes que mostraban a esas criaturas tan hermosas, no sé cuánto pasé leyendo pero me imagino que fue mucho porque de repente escuché a mi madre gritar: "¡Ya llegué!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Escuché el grito de mi madre y me quedé extrañada, ella había dicho que no llegaría a comer, así que dejé el libro en la cama y bajé a recibir a mamá, que había tomado la licuadora y una bolsa de totopos-tortillas fritas que se usan para los chilaquiles-para hacer los chilaquiles, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Creí que llegarías más tarde-le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla del comedor.

-Sí, pero no había mucho trabajo en la oficina así que vine para hacer la comida, o parte de ella y comer.

-Okis, entonces ¿Qué tal va el negocio?

-Bien para ser el primer día.

-Qué bueno.

-¿Ya se inscribieron?

-Sí, aquí está la cuenta de banco para que pagues la colegiatura de Mario.

-Ok, gracias muñe.

-De nada ma.

Volví a subir a mi lindo ático y volví a abrir el libro, comenzando a leer sobre los elfos oscuros, eran los que me daban más curiosidad y si era cierto lo que decía el libro, entonces si existían estas criaturas, en verdad existían. Desde niña siempre me pasaban cosas raras referentes al mundo de lo paranormal.

Cuando tenía 5 años, mis padres decidieron que nos mudaríamos al D.F. porque mi padre había sido transferido ahí en su viejo trabajo, y rentaron un apartamento donde se me aparecía un ente extraño, era la sobra de un hombre alto, de 2 metros aproximadamente, completamente negra la sombra, y usaba un sombrero de bombín… siempre aparecía en una esquina de mi cuarto a observarme a las 3 de la mañana, hora en la que me despertaba y veía al hombre de negro en la esquina, cuando dejaban de ser las 3, el hombre se iba caminando a la puerta y desaparecía, hasta ese momento, yo volvía a conciliar el sueño. Más tarde, a los 13 años leí la leyenda de El Catrín, y supe que era esa criatura la que me observaba en las noches cuando tenía 5 años.

Esas cosas extrañas siguieron pasándome, pero eran cosas que tenían que ver con el mundo de los espíritus, me acosaban, siempre buscando atormentarme, a veces veía cosas en las casas donde vivíamos, sombras que me acechaban debajo de la cama y dentro del clóset, aunque a veces me topaba con criaturas buenas, una de ellas fue un pequeño hombrecito dorado que hacía que tuviera sueños hermosos, y en un viaje a un bosque creí ver la figura de un conejo gigante.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo me encontraba con entes malignos, que me hacían tener pesadillas, a los 8 años en otro apartamento en el D.F. me acechó otro hombre de negro, pero a este podía verle sus ojos, unos ojos amarillos que se regocijaban ante mi miedo cuando lo veía, hacía que soñara con la muerte de mis padres y mis hermanos, aún dormida, sumergida en esas horribles pesadillas podía escuchar su histérica risa mientras me decía: "Eso pequeña, llénate de más miedo".

No dormía, me daba pánico la hora de entrar a mi cama y cerrar los ojos porque sabía que este hombre de negro no era como el otro que solo me observaba, este hombre hacía que mis sueños se corrompieran, me susurraba torturas al oído, y yo no podía defenderme… comencé a perder mi fe en Dios porque no importaba cuanto rezara, cuanto le suplicara me protegiera de este hombre, él seguía viniendo a mí todas las noches… hasta que el hombrecillo dorado apareció otra vez, me cuidó hasta que el hombre de negro dejó de atormentarme, me llenaba de su hermosa arena dorada y hacía que las muertes de mis padres se convirtieran en viajes maravillosos con ellos, que los cadáveres de mis hermanitos cambiaran a ellos correteando conmigo en una hermosa pradera… el hombre de ojos amarillos jamás volvió a molestarme.

En una ocasión vi a un hada, no era una hada común y corriente, según el libro de mi tío las hadas eran criaturas pequeñas, lucecitas adorables que se vestían con sus elementos y revoloteaban por los bosques… no, esta hada era del tamaño de una mujer normal, estaba cubierta por plumas de bellos colores, los colores de un colibrí y sus ojos eran rosados, brillantes, miraba embelesada un diente que había mudado y cuando notó que yo la miraba fijamente, acarició mi rostro y dijo: "Duerme, pequeña". Yo le sonreí y cerré mis ojos, sentí como pasaba su delicada mano por mi cabeza y luego, ya no la sentí más. Desde entonces creo en el hada de los dientes.

Cuando tenía 10 años fui a Teocaltiche-un pueblo de Jalisco, México, cerca de Guadalajara-pueblo de donde era originaria la familia de mi padre, una hermana de mi abuela tenía su casa ahí, una imponente casona de estilo Español-con el patio en medio de la casa y los cuartos alrededor-la primera vez que vi esa casa quedé encantada, era simplemente magnífica, mi casa soñada… pero al entrar todo cambiaba, el ambiente era tan pesado que costaba trabajo respirar, en algunos cuartos te sentías observado por algo, los niños de la familia solíamos estar en grupo, nos acompañábamos porque no queríamos andar solos por esa casona… luego nos enteramos del horror.

Cuando mi tía Ester construyó esa casa, los albañiles encontraron 3 piedras, 2 con brazos cuyas manos terminaban en garras haciendo un símbolo extraño y una con la cara de un demonio, al juntar las 3 piedras se formaba la figura de un demonio casi completo… las piedras estuvieron en esa casa por años, a mi padre y tíos les tocó ver esas piedras… yo llegué a la conclusión de que en el terreno de la casa, se habían hecho invocaciones a algún demonio o al mismo Satanás, resultando las piedras y que la casa estuviera maldita…

Había ocasiones en las que se sentía un olor a azufre y putrefacción en la casa, los niños que éramos los más sensitivos a esas cosas teníamos miedo de estar solos. En una ocasión tuve la mala fortuna de quedarme sola en esa casa… Yo estaba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y quise bajar a la cocina a tomar agua, cuando iba a bajar el primer escalón de la escalera, sentí una mano empujarme, caí rodando por las escaleras, me torcí el tobillo, al voltear a la parte de arriba de las escaleras, vi una figura deforme observarme con ojos negros con la pupila roja, la criatura sonrió con su boca llena de colmillos y babeando saliva amarilla, se abalanzó sobre mí, grité, saqué un rosario que me había comprado mi madre y la criatura desapareció justo frente a mí… jamás volví a quedarme sola en ese lugar y todavía puedo ver esos ojos observarme en la oscuridad.

Definitivamente creía en las cosas paranormales, muchas cosas raras pasaban a mí alrededor. Otra cosa que me pasó, fue en mi casa de Guadalajara, mi abuela vivía con nosotros y ella decía que había un bebé que la perseguía, me tocó muchas veces ver al bebé, pero no notaba nada extraño… con el tiempo la presencia del bebé se fue haciendo cada vez más oscura… putrefacta, diría yo. Una noche, a la hora muerta, fui al baño, en el espejo vi al bebé, pero ya no con la apariencia de un adorable bebé… su piel se había tornado grisácea, sus ojos completamente negros-incluso en la parte blanca del ojo-sus labios eran negros y chorreaban una sustancia negra y todo su cuerpo se encontraba agrietado, de las grietas salía sangre.

Al día siguiente usé magia blanca para proteger mi casa, eché al bebé de mi hogar y nunca volvió a entrar, pero seguía acechando fuera del círculo protector que hice en mi casa y siguió ahí hasta que mi abuela volvió a su pueblo natal. El bebé sigue con ella, lo siento cuando voy a su casa.

Con todas esas cosas es normal que crea en el libro de mi tío, toda mi vida giraba en torno a sucesos extraños, y definitivamente exploraría el bosque para encontrarme con todas las criaturas que en él habitaban.

Volví a concentrarme en la lectura y pasé por miles de temas: Kraken, Centauros, Hadas, Duendes, Trolls, Cerberos, Ninfas, Faunos, Unicornios, Hipogrifos, Quimeras, Brujas, Hechiceros, Fantasmas, Pegasos, Minotauros, Gnomos, Enanos, Kelpies, Dragones, Aves Fénix, Gárgolas, Salamandras, Arpías, Gorgonas, Banshee, El Leviatán, El monstruo del Lago Ness, Vampiros, Hombres lobo, Sirenas, Esfinges, Basiliscos, El chupacabras, Las damas de blanco, Silfos, Ondinas, Náyades, Cíclopes, Hidras, Zombies, Homúnculos, Genios, Mantícoras, Hipocampos, Treants, Fuego Fauto, Xana, Dríadas, Nagas, Contempladores, Doxys, Trasgus… había un sinfín de criaturas mágicas con las que solo podía soñar… y vi un apartado que me interesó… Los guardianes. No es que fueran más interesantes que las otras criaturas, pero me di cuenta de que yo había conocido a 3 guardianes…

El hombrecillo dorado, el que me protegió del hombre de ojos amarillos era Sandman, el guardián de los sueños, un hombre pequeño de color dorado como el sol, cubierto por hermosa arena dorada que se encargaba de custodiar los sueños de los niños, de darles sueños maravillosos, usaba su arena dorada para crear esos sueños, al parecer no hablaba, o eso decía aquí, le decían Sandy o Meme.

Otro guardián era El hada de los dientes, era la guardiana de las memorias, tenía miles de hadas pequeñas que viajaban por todo el mundo para recoger los dientes de los niños, su deber era custodiar las memorias dentro de los dientes, así cuando un niño tenía problemas, ella le recordaba por medio de estos dientes sus memorias más alegres y maravillosas, su nombre era Toothiana, Tooth, para los amigos.

El otro guardián que conocí fue El Conejo de Pascua, aunque a este solo lo vi de rápido, él, era el guardián de la esperanza, la transmitía por medio de esos huevos, anunciaba el inicio de la primavera, era un conejo de 2 metros, de origen australiano, de la raza de los Pooka, al parecer el último de ellos, su pelaje era gris, con marcas en su pelaje, sus ojos eran verdes como las hojas de los árboles. Su nombre era Aster Bunnymund.

El siguiente guardián, él único al que no había conocido, era Santa Claus, Norte le decían, era un hombre alto, tanto como el conejo de Pascua, y fortachón de cabellos blancos y largos, muy rudo, tenía tatuajes en los brazos y ojos azules grandes y brillantes-uno no se imagina a Santa así- al parecer era ruso y hablaba con un acento muy marcado. Era el guardián del asombro, los llevaba por medio de los regalos de navidad.

Sería interesante conocer a Norte, se ve completamente diferente a como lo pintan, el viejito gordo y bonachón que da regalos y se veía… rudo.

Después de los guardianes, vi otra página que me interesó… Jack Frost, decía, el espíritu del invierno, el encargado de hacer que tu nariz se enfríe y que muchos lugares se llenen de nieve y escarcha, muchas personas se referían a Jack Frost como un hombre viejo y algo malo por congelar a la gente, pero mi tío lo describía muy diferente.

Lo describía como un joven de mi edad más o menos, muy extrovertido que amaba hacer bromas. Era como de la estatura de mi hermano Daniel, de piel blanca, casi fantasmal, de facciones finas, sonrisa ladeada que lo mostraba algo engreído, cabello blanco como la nieve, alborotado, de grandes ojos azules, no el azul de Norte, era un azul… especial, era hermoso, sus ojos brillaban con diversión, como un niño que va a hacer una travesura. Vestía una sudadera azul, con escarcha en los hombros, un pantalón café y no usaba zapatos, llevaba un cayado que era el que usaba para congelar las cosas.

Era simplemente hermoso, cuando vi el dibujo de Jack Frost, mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, mis mejillas ardieron y sentí algo extraño en la panza, solo con ver el dibujo de Jack Frost. El libro también decía que solo las personas que creían en él, podían verlo y cuando volví a mirar los ojos del dibujo supe… que yo ya creía en Jack Frost.

Miré esa página unos minutos más y cambié a la siguiente, congelándome del miedo, ahí estaba el hombre de los ojos amarillos, de piel grisácea, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, vestido con una túnica negra y una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Era él… quien me atormentó en mi infancia con esos horribles sueños… Pitch Black, El coco, Boogieman, El hombre del saco… ese que hizo de mis 8 años un infierno.

Algo sonó en la ventana, me giré rápidamente completamente aterrada y lo único que vi antes de caer en la inconciencia, fueron unos ojos de color…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Lo último que vi, fueron unos hermosos ojos azules brillantes y alegres, luego todo fue oscuridad. No fue lindo sumergirme en esa fría y penetrante oscuridad, donde unos fríos ojos amarillos me observaban, reconocí rápidamente esos ojos y miles de escenas grotescas comenzaron a pasar frente a mis ojos, torturas, asesinatos, violaciones, cuerpos putrefactos, era el mismísimo infierno y yo solo podía rogar por piedad, no quería estar ahí, y todo empeoró cuando vi a mi madre siendo violada por el hombre de ojos amarillos, grité, grité como nunca, le ordené que dejara en paz a mi madre, que se metiera conmigo pero que dejara a mi mamá.

Comencé a llorar y seguir gritando cuando una suave voz me dijo: "Tranquila, solo es una pesadilla" y de repente la escena cambió, estaba en un hermoso prado el bosque, todo se veía de un glacial azul que hacía que el prado se viera místico, miré al cielo y vi la bella luna llena iluminándolo todo, haciéndome olvidar la pesadilla de antes.

Estaba tan ensimismada observando la luna, que no me di cuenta cuando unos fríos brazos me rodearon, luego sentí unos labios en mi cuello y el cosquilleo de unos cabellos blancos rozando mis mejillas, en vez de sentirme norteada, me sentí cómoda, como si mi lugar fuera entre esos brazos.

-¿Huyendo de mí, pequeña?-me dijo con una voz divertida-

-Siempre, Frost.

-¿Ahora soy Frost?

-Sep.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo que pasó con el espíritu del Halloween?

-¿Tu qué crees, nevera?

-¡Oye! ¡Tú también eres una nevera!

-Pero puedo dejar de serlo cuando quiera, refrigerador parlante.

-No me gusta cuando te pones así.

-Y a mí no me gusta cuando le sigues sus coqueteos a esa zorra de Hell.

-Es solo una amiga.

-El conejo de pascua es solo un amigo y cuando me vez con él te pones como el espíritu del verano.

-No me recuerdes a ese idiota de Sunny.

-Entonces tú deja de coquetear con Hell, con Flora y con Afrodita.

-Pero a ti te siguen el canguro de pascua, la flamita y la hojita caída.

-Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no les doy cuerda-me separé enojada del chico y me crucé de brazos, cuando el chico me volteó para besarme, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño. Después de unos minutos nos separamos y lo miré, encontrándome con el mismísimo Jack Frost, que me miraba con adoración.

-Hey, sabes que solo te amo a ti, la luna me dijo que tú eras para mí, mi otra mitad.

-Lo sé Jack, pero me duele cuando coqueteas con otras.

-Lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Enserio?

-Te lo juro, no quiero perderte, te amo, Ana.

Y de repente sentí un frío calándome en los huesos, abrí los ojos incorporándome y me abracé a mí misma, algo me cayó en el rostro y era nieve… Espera… ¿Nieve, en mi cuarto? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-me giré para ver al que me hablaba y era Jack Frost-¿Para qué pregunto? Es obvio que no podrá verme-me le quedé mirando con la boca abierta, seguramente me veía como una estúpida-¿Por qué puso esa cara?... Espera, ¿Puedes verme?-Y solo asentí la cabeza porque la idiota de moi, no podía hablar-¡¿Puedes verme?!-el chico gritó en euforia y de repente me tomó en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas, yo puse mis manos en sus hombres mientras Jack seguía gritando y riendo, me bajó pero no quitó sus manos de mi cintura, escarchando mi camisa de leñador-¿Cómo es que puedes verme? Solo los niños pueden…

-Yo… no lo sé, solo te veo-le dije sin quitar mis manos de sus hombros.

-Esto es fantástico, si puedes verme crees en mí, ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí, eres Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno.

-¡Sí! ¿Y solamente crees en mí o también en los otros?

-Ammm ¿Los otros?

-Sí, los otros guardianes.

-¿Los guardianes? ¡Ah, sí! Santa, El hada de los dientes, Sandman y El conejo de pascua. Aguanta… ¿Tú también eres un guardián?

-Sí, soy el guardián de la diversión.

-Eso no estaba en el libro.

-¿Qué libro?-me preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

-Te lo mostraré… ammm ¿Puedes soltarme?-Jack me miró sonrojado al notar que seguía tomándome de la cintura y rápidamente, me soltó-gracias-le sonreí tímidamente y tomé el libro, abriéndolo en la página donde estaba escrito sobre él-aquí, dice que solo eres el espíritu del invierno, pero no dice nada sobre que seas un guardián… quizá mi tío murió antes de escribirlo… ¿Debería agregar sobre que eres un guardián?

-¿Puedo ojearlo?

-¿Ah? Si, si quieres-le pasé el libro y el comenzó a ver todas las páginas abriendo los ojos por todo lo que decía el libro.

-Está todo…

-Sí, fue genial para mí leer sobre esto, siempre he creído en ustedes, las criaturas mágicas… pero jamás había visto ninguna de las que habla en el libro, excepto Sandman, a El hada de los dientes y Al conejo de pascua.

-¿Los viste?

-Bueno, a Bunnymund solo lo vi un poco, vi su silueta, pero reconocí la figura por el dibujo en el libro.

-Wow… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17.

-Eres la única adolescente que cree en los guardianes.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-No lo sé, es muy inusual…

-Oh…

-Sí… Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nueva?

-Sí, acabo de mudarme de México.

-¿México? No suelo ir ahí, es muy caliente para mi gusto.

-Sí, bastante, estoy segura de alguna vez viniste o pasaste por mi ciudad natal, me contaron que cuando tenía 2 años nevó.

-Sí, recuerdo haber pasado cerca de México hace algunos años. ¿Pero entonces como es que crees en mí?

-Bueno, sales en el libro, y tuve la corazonada de que si existes y… creí en ti… ¿Eso es raro?

-Un poco, pero raro es genial.

-Gracias.

Seguimos hablando sobre un montón de cosas, le conté de las situaciones extrañas en las que me veía inmiscuida, él me contó de sus 300 años en soledad y vi su mirada entristecerse, lo abracé y le dije que ya no estaba solo, y que cuando se sintiera así, viniera conmigo, que sería su amiga y estaría ahí para el siempre. El me miró con agradecimiento y me abrazó de vuelta, estuvimos así varios minutos hablando, yo sentada entre sus piernas y el rodeándome con sus brazos y con su mentón en mi cabeza. Era extraño que me sintiera cómoda así, ni si quiera sentía el frío que Jack emanaba. Seguíamos platicando cuando escuché a mi madre gritar que bajara a comer.

-Me llama mi mamá.

-Oh… supongo que debes ir y yo debo ir a hacer que empiece a nevar en algunos lados…

-Oh…

-Sí… ¿Puedo venir a verte mañana?

-¡Si! Eso me encantaría.

-¡Ana!-volvió a gritar mi madre.

-¡Ya voy!-le grité y resoplé.

-Jaja, bueno, entonces te veo mañana, Ana.

-Hasta mañana Jack.

Me besó en la mejilla y luego salió volando por la ventana, de repente empecé a sentir el calor volver a mi cuerpo, aunque no noté que estaba fría hasta que Jack se fue… era como si eso fuera normal para mí.

**Holis, bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Cecilia que está siguiendo mi fic espero les guste este capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Bajé a comer y me sentía como si estuviera en las nubes porque ya me había dado cuenta de cómo estuvimos Jack y yo todo el rato que la pasó conmigo, si alguien nos hubiera visto, probablemente nos hubiera dicho que parecíamos una pareja. Mientras bajaba esas horribles escaleras, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y luego mi corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente y no supe si era por el espíritu del invierno, o por mi mala condición física.

Llegué a la cocina y me senté a comer, ya tenía mi plato enfrente lleno de chilaquiles rojos con milanesas empanizadas y para beber, Pepsi light, el favorito de la familia.

-Estás roja-comentó Daniel.

-Sí, esas escaleras van a matarme.

-No seas nena-se burló de mí.

-Cállese-le revolví el pelo y continué comiendo.

-Todavía me acuerdo de lo del quesito.

-¡Ya supéralo! ¡Fue hace años!

-Pero era ¡Mí, queso!

-Eres un rencoroso…

-Sí, y tú una abusiva.

-¡Estaba pequeña! ¡Y te recuerdo que te salvé la vida cuando te lanzaste a lo pendejo a la alberca onda y yo casi me ahogo por tenerte a ti arriba del agua!

-… Ganas esta vez-me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego volvimos a comer.

Seguimos comiendo platicando de cosas que habíamos hecho en el día, yo omití lo de Jack y dije que estaba leyendo un libro de criaturas fantásticas, mi madre me dijo que mejor leyera libros como La importancia de llamarse Ernesto o El retrato de Dorian Grey, a lo que contesté que ya los había leído, ella rio y volvió a ver su iPad para continuar leyendo su novela. Cada quien recogió su plato, lo lavó y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones.

Muchas personas creen que el trato que tenemos entre mi familia es muy impersonal y frío, pero yo no lo creo así, nos demostramos cariño a nuestra manera, pero somos demasiado independientes, nos amamos pero no dependemos los unos de los otros, mis padres nos criaron así porque no quieren que cuando cada uno de nosotros haga su vida, no sepamos absolutamente nada, en realidad lo hacen por nuestro bien y en situaciones extremas nos apoyan.

Volví a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama sin saber qué hacer, no habían venido a ponernos el cable en la tele ni el internet, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer, poco a poco, fui quedándome dormida.

Cuando desperté vi que era muy temprano, apenas eran las 4 de la tarde, solo había dormido una hora y decidí sacar a pasear a mi perrita Amy, Daniel había sacado a pasear a Poppy antes de comer y a la Wera y al Jr. No les gustaba pasear, así que saqué la correa rosa de Amy, le avisé a mi madre que la llevaría a pasear por el bosque, a lo que mi mamá me contestó que no me saliera del sendero, le dije que no y salí al cobertizo ahora hogar de mis perros, saqué a Amy que saltaba emocionada por todos lados hasta que vio la correa y corrió hacia mí para que se la pusiera.

Una vez le coloqué la correa, fuimos al sendero, Amy volteaba a todos lados, corría obligándome a seguirle el ritmo, ya llevábamos rato caminando y estábamos muy dentro del bosque, de pronto recordé que la mayoría de las criaturas del libro de mi tío vivían en el bosque y me puse atenta por si lograba ver alguna.

Después de un rato me resigné a que no vería alguna criatura mágica y me puse mis audífonos, la hermosa voz de Yohio entró por mis oídos y comencé a cantar mi canción favorita de él, Heartbreak Hotel, esa canción se la dediqué a mi ex novio meses después de que me dijera que estaba enamorado de otra chica y que solo estaba conmigo porque no quería sentirse solo y yo era la única idiota que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente… luego de eso, le dejé de pensar.

"Oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh

The taste of love is bittersweet  
I can't compete with a memory  
you gave your heart to someone else

I've been here for sure  
One too many times before  
it's harder every time to ignore  
Oh, Heartbreak Hotel

You better wake up and face the heartache you've felt  
you better stay strong when love's gone  
At the Heartbreak Hotel"

A medida que la canción avanzaba sentí que alguien me observaba, pero estaba tan sumida en los recuerdos de aquel noviazgo que terminó por destrozarme que no lo tomé en cuenta y seguí cantando, algunas veces mi voz se quebraba al recordar a Tomás, fue mi primer beso, mi primer novio de verdad, mi primero en todo, le di mi corazón, me enfrenté a mi familia porque creía que lo nuestro era especial… 2 años de relación y lo mandó al carajo por una tipa mayor que no le hacía caso y todo porque era delgada y de copa D.

"I don't know what, what we've become  
Even when you're here, you're always gone  
Need to let go to break the spell

I've been here for sure  
One too many times before  
it's harder every time to ignore  
Oh, Heartbreak Hotel"

Lo que más me dolía de todo es que fui lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir detrás de él sabiendo que las cosas ya no eran como antes, que solo me quería para satisfacer sus deseos, que cuando me tocaba solo pensaba en ella, que me exigía bajar de peso por estar gorda y que se burlara de mi por ser infantil cuando le dije que iba al psicólogo porque me cortaba… y yo seguí ahí como estúpida.

De un momento a otro me encontré sentada en medio del sendero llorando, Amy lamía mis lágrimas mientras yo la abrazaba y seguía cantando con la voz entrecortada, mis audífonos habían caído pero yo seguía cantando.

"I still believe in us  
But this is like a hopeless story  
I give my everything  
But always seems to end up lonely  
Heartbreak Hotel

You better wake up and face the heartache you've felt  
You better stay strong when love's gone  
At the Heartbreak Hotel

Oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh  
(Oh oh, oh oh oh) Heartbreak Hotel…" 

Terminé la canción con apenas un susurro que hizo eco en todo el bosque… creí que ya había superado lo de Tomás pero aparentemente me seguía doliendo todo lo que me hizo… De repente sentí algo en mi hombro, levanté la mirada asustada y me encontré con unos ojos azul hielo… Jack.

-Ana, ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó con ojos preocupados.

-Jack…-y simplemente me lancé a abrazarlo rompiendo en llanto… de nuevo, odiaba llorar pero me dolía demasiado como para guardarme las lágrimas, Amy quedó en medio de los 2 cuando Jack me rodeó con sus brazos-me duele Jack.

-¿Qué te duele? ¿Te lastimaste?-me separó de él y comenzó a buscar heridas por todos lados-¿Dónde te duele?

-Aquí…-le dije tocando el lugar donde está mi corazón y Jack entendió todo.

-… ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Y le conté todo, como lo había conocido, como nos habíamos hecho mejores amigos y luego novios, le conté de cómo me había abierto con él, que él fue el primero en verme llorar, cómo le confié cada parte de mi ser, lo mucho que llegué a amarlo…y de cómo me lastimó.

Para cuando terminé de hablar sobre Tomás, Jack tenía los ojos brillantes de furia, sin poder creer todo lo que me había hecho, de cómo jugó conmigo cual muñeca inflable, decir que estaba enojado sería un eufemismo, y despotricaba contra Tomás como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando terminó me vio directamente a los ojos y notó mi mirada apagada y triste, casi muerta, entonces varios copos de nieve salieron de su mano y uno cayó en mi nariz, de repente me sentí feliz, divertida, y comencé a reír entre lágrimas.

-¿Mejor?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias Jack-le dije y luego noté que mi perrita se acercaba a olerlo y luego exigía mimos.

-Oh, hola pequeña-el albino se agachó y comenzó a acariciar a Amy mientras que esta se desvivía por pedir los cariños de Jack, cosa que me hizo reír, llamando la atención de Jack y Amy, que corrió hacia mí de nuevo.

-Tú, pequeña conchuda-la cargué y empecé a rascarle su panza.

-Es una perrita agradable-el espíritu del invierno se acercó a mí para seguir chiqueando a Amy, que estaba encantada con las atenciones dadas por ambos-por cierto, estás muy adentrada al bosque, será mejor que regreses.

-¿Por qué?

-Es peligroso, hay una parte del bosque donde habitan criaturas que no son muy amables con los humanos.

-Oh…

-Y más adelante está la guarida de Pitch Black, El coco.

-Ya veo… entonces será mejor que vuelva.

-Sí.

-… ¿Me acompañas?

-¡Claro!-sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando que lo invitara y juntos emprendimos el camino a mi casa, en un punto de la caminata, Jack me tomó de la mano y sentí mi corazón latir muy rápido, mariposas en el estómago y una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, hacía mucho que no sentía algo así, desde que corté con Tom… será ¿Qué me estoy enamorando de Jack Frost? Y a juzgar por su sonrisa, el sonrojo en su rostro y que apretaba mi mano, sería posible que él… ¿Se estuviera enamorando de mí también?


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Jack me acompañó hasta mi casa, pero no queríamos dejar de platicar así que puse a Amy en el cobertizo con los otros perros y avisé a mi madre que seguiría caminando y que volvía pronto, regresé con Jack que me volvió a tomar de la mano y me volví a sentir como hace meses, con mariposas volando en mi estómago, las mejillas rojas, sonriendo hasta que me dolieron las mejillas y como si estuviera completa, no sé, parecía que mi mano encajaba perfectamente con la mano de Jack así que entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, el me miró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, pero luego me sonrió radiantemente y apretó mi mano, mis mejillas se pusieron aún más calientes y bajé la mirada completamente roja.

Se suponía que íbamos a seguir platicando, pero solo estábamos en silencio, caminando tomados de la mano, solo caminábamos, a veces nos mirábamos a los ojos, o yo volteaba a verlo cuando él no me miraba y cuando sentía mi mirada y se giraba para verme, yo desviaba mis ojos a otro lado, o a veces el me miraba fijamente y cuando yo lo veía a él, el volteaba a otro lado, estuvimos así unos 10 minutos hasta que escuchamos un ruido fuera del sendero y Jack se puso alerta, me puso detrás de él protegiéndome, algo grande se acercaba, Jack retrocedía y por ende, yo también, y de la nada salió… un conejo gigante.

-¿Canguro de Pascua?-dijo Jack bajando la guardia y poniéndome a su lado, rodeándome mi escasa cintura con su brazo.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, frostbite?

-Creo que me oíste, canguro.

-A ver, ¿Canguro de Pascua?-dije yo completamente confundida.

-Así le digo yo, es te cariño.

-Ajá, cariño-dijo el conejo de pascua y recordé todo lo del libro, diablos, cuando estaba con Jack se me atrofiaba el cerebro.

-¡El conejo de pascua! ¡Aster Bunnymund!-exclamé y miré al conejo gigante con admiración-una vez te vi cuando era pequeña.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Y porque puedes vernos?-dijo sacado uno de sus boomerangs.

-Sí, me llamo Ana, y ¿Por qué creo en ustedes?

-Ya déjala conejo, y no le apuntes con esa cosa-Jack me volvió a poner atrás de él y miró a conejo con enojo.

-Ooow, ¿Proteges a tú novia?

-Al menos tengo novia, no como otros que llevan siglos solteros.

Aguanten… ¿Novia? No es que eso me moleste… para nada de hecho, Jack me gusta, es tan lindo, tierno, amable, divertido y más caliente que el pan recién hecho… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Malditas hormonas adolescentes. Mis mejillas se sentían aún más calientes y vi unos hermosos ojos azules mirándome preocupados y muy muy cerca de mí.

-¿Ana? ¿Estás bien?-me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a revisarme para ver si tenía algo.

-Este… si Jack, estoy bien, solo me quedé pensando, perdón por preocuparte-le sonreí con la que yo decía era mi sonrisa más radiante.

-Descuida-me sonrió de igual forma y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos olvidándonos de que el conejo de pascua estaba presente, comenzamos a acercarnos hasta que nuestros alientos se mezclaban y cuando íbamos a besarnos, alguien carraspeó.

-Lamento interrumpir el hermoso momento pero… ¡Estoy aquí!-gritó conejo.

-No podías ser más inoportuno, conejo de pascua-dijo Jack visiblemente molesto.

-¡No soy un canguro! ¿Y tú, chica, como sabes acerca de los guardianes?

-Me llamo Ana, no chica-le dije sonriendo-y lo leí en un libro que hizo un tío mío, vienen los guardianes y otras criaturas mágicas.

-¿Hay un libro acerca de nosotros?

-Sí, lo tengo en mi casa, que por cierto ya es muy tarde… debería volver o a mis padres les daría un infarto.

-¿Padres sobreprotectores?-preguntó Conejo.

-El ser la única hija mujer que tienen hace que se pongan paranoicos-sentí que Jack me tomaba de la mano y apreté la suya-me espantan a los pretendientes, no me dejan usar vestidos o faldas cortas, y no me dejan tatuarme.

-¿Pretendientes? ¿Qué pretendientes?-preguntó Jack con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú sabes, no es por ser narcisista, pero fea no estoy…

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en todos mis siglos de vida-aseguró Jack.

-Ooow, copito está enamorado-dijo conejo con burla.

-No me digas copito, canguro.

-No vaya a empezar ustedes 2.

-Lo siento-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Yo solo reí un poco y comencé a caminar arrastrando a Jack que no me soltaba, conejo nos acompañaba y seguía peleando con el albino, era divertido verlos pelearse, parecían 2 hermanos berrinchudos que peleaban por la atención de alguien… en otras palabras, me recordaban a Daniel y a mí cuando éramos pequeños y peleábamos por la atención de mamá… por lo general siempre ganaba Dany porque es más pequeño que yo, y viendo la relación entre Jack y Aster, el gran conejo era el mayor y el espíritu del invierno el menor, aunque peleaban mucho, se notaba que se querían como si fueran hermanos, se les notaba mucho en sus ojos.

Pronto llegamos al borde del bosque, desde donde se veía mi casa, y llegó el momento de decir hasta luego, así que me giré hacia Jack y Aster para despedirme.

-Bueno, ya llegamos, fue un gusto conocerte Aster, al fin pude ver como eras en realidad.

-¿Ah?

-Vi tu silueta, cuando era niña-le aclaré-nos vemos Jack-le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo con las mejillas rojas, entré a mi casa y suspiré, para luego subir a mi ático.

Aunque antes, me di una ducha, luego subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama, que era un pantalón negro con una camisa extra grande de Jack Skellington, me puse mis audífonos y pronto sonó Contigo Siempre, de Chris Syler, y no pude evitar pensar en Jack. De repente me incorporé al relacionar esa canción tan romántica con el espíritu invernal, ¿Sería posible? Pero… hasta hace unas horas me dolía lo que me pasó con Tom ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ahora pensaba en Jack con una canción que le dediqué a mi ex novio?

Tomé una foto de Tom y me sorprendí a mí misma otra vez cuando no sentí ese nudo en el estómago al ver el rostro del chico, no sentí nada, solo un poco de enojo, pero ya no había dolor, en cambio tomé el libro de mi tío y cuando vi el dibujo de Jack, sentí algo tan abrumador que casi me hace caer de rodillas, era incluso más fuerte de lo que me hizo sentir alguna vez Tomás, me senté en mi cama y puse mi mano en donde está mi corazón y lo supe de inmediato, ¡Me había enamorado de Jack! ¡En 2 días! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! Otra canción comenzó a sonar, Darte un beso, la única canción de Prince Royce que me gustaba y me imaginé bailando con Jack en alguna plaza de España y eso me sacó más de onda.

Me enamoré de Jack…

Me enamoré de Jack en 2 días de conocerlo…

Me enamoré de Jack Frost en 2 días de conocerlo y ya no sentía nada por Tom…

Tomé mi celular rápidamente y marqué un número, esperé a que me contestara esa persona y al 5 timbre, me contestó una voz que dijo: Aló.

-¡Christian!

-¡Ana! ¡Hija de la chingada! ¿Por qué no te habías comunicado con nadie? ¿Estás escuchando a Prince Royce?

-A quien escucho es irrelevante, porque se me olvidó y no mames.

-¿Qué no mamo?

-Me enamoré.

-¿Ah?

-Eso.

-¿De quién?

-De un chico,

-No me digas, pensé que te habías enamorado de una rata.

-Iuc, eso es asqueroso.

-Pues no seas buey y no me digas cosas obvias.

-Me podía haber enamorado de una chica.

-Sabes que no te enamorarías de una porque son complicadas y a duras penas te aguantas tu solita.

-Buen punto.

-Ahora ¿De quién estás enamorada?

-Se llama Jack.

-Ajá.

-Y me enamoré de él en 2 días.

-Rapidita que eres, ¿Y?

-¿Eso es normal?

-Pues no, pero tú no eres normal.

-Ay gracias, que lindo-dije con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, ahora, no te angusties, cosas así pasan a veces, tú solo déjate llevar, hakuna matata.

-Oki…

-¡No lo digas!

-Ok, ya, que delicada eres madeimoselle. Bueno, te dejo porque allá debe de ser bien tarde.

-Sí, Xavier e Izza te mandan saludos.

-Diles que yo también, ya mañana me ponen internet, hablamos mañana Chris, bye, los quiero.

-Bye-colgué y me fui a dormir sintiéndome mejor conmigo misma.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Desperté con ganas de un cambio, hacía mucho que no me teñía el cabello, así que buscaría una estética para ver que me hacía. Con esos ánimos me levanté para cambiarme, hoy tenía ganas de verme femenina, así que me puse un vestido corto y holgado, de mangas largas negras y lo demás era de un color gris oscuro, me puse unas medias negras y unos botines negros con un tacón de 5 cm, me alacié mi alborotada melena negra, me puse delineador en los párpados, lo difuminé y me pinté los labios de rojo, mi color de labial preferido.

Una vez que quedé feliz con mi aspecto, bajé a desayunar, viendo que estaba sola en casa, mi madre dejó una nota donde decía que llevaría a mis hermanos a comprar ropa y que me dejaba dinero en la cómoda al lado de la puerta, por si quería comprar algo, rápidamente escribí otra nota diciéndole que fui a buscar una estética y que me pasaría a comer a algún centro comercial, por si no me encontraba en casa cuando ella llegara.

Me dispuse a desayunar un cereal, en cuanto lo terminé fui a revisar que los perros todavía tuvieran agua y croquetas, de paso les llevé pedazos de jamón y salchichas para que comieran algo rico. Jugué un rato con ellos y luego de cerrar la puerta de su casita y asegurarme de que estuviera bien cerrada, me fui a mi carro para buscar alguna estética.

Divisé una y me estacioné enfrente, entré y las mujeres que estaban ahí se me quedaron mirando… pero lo ignoré y me senté a esperar a que me tocara, tomé una revista de moda y me puse a ojearla, cuando por la ventana pude ver a Jack jugando con algunos niños, lanzándose bolas de nieve, lo que me hizo sonreír radiantemente, se veía tan adorable jugando con esos niños, sus ojos brillaban con diversión y los pequeños lo veían con admiración y cariño… una escena simplemente adorable.

-¿Te gustan los niños?-me preguntó una señora de cabello canoso con tubos en la cabeza.

-Sí, bastante.

-Es raro ver a una adolescente que le gusten los niños.

-Sí, lo sé, yo los adoro, me encantaría trabajar con niños cuando sea mayor.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Me gustaría estudiar psicología, especializándome en niños con capacidades especiales.

-Ya veo, es un bonito trabajo, no muchas personas tienen fe en esos niños.

-Pues deberían, pueden hacer lo mismo que otros niños, solo que con un poco más de dificultad.

-Tienes razón, mi hijo menor tiene retraso mental moderado, todavía vive conmigo, pero tiene su trabajo, su auto y sabe hacer sus cosas.

-Eso es bueno.

-Sí, cuando yo no esté en este mundo, podré irme con la confianza de que mi hijo podrá vivir sin necesidad de mí.

-Me da mucho gusto que usted piense así.

Seguimos platicando por un largo rato acerca de los niños, recetas de cocina, de pasteles, etc. Hasta que la Sra. Se fue a un evento de caridad y fue mi turno de pasar, pedí un despunte de cabello y que me tiñeran las puntas de rosa, una que otra Sra. Con cara de estirada me miraron desaprobatoriamente, cosa que ignoré y la joven que me atendía procedió a cortar las puntas de mi cabello, luego decoloró las puntas, esperando media hora para ver si mi cabello se hacía rubio, al rato que mi cabelló estaba lo suficientemente claro, lo limpió para quitar el decolorante, luego lo secó y aplicó un tinte rosa magenta, estuve una hora con el tinte en mi cabello y cuando la chica lo lavó, vi contenta mi reflejo, se veía tan genial el cabello rosa. La chica secó mi cabello y lo peinó, y después de pagarle, salí a la calle con una actitud ganadora, siempre me sentía bien luego de un cambio de look, era tan refrescante… iba tan ensimismada que apenas noté cuando algo pequeño se abrazó a mis piernas, bajé la mirada y vi a un hermoso angelito de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era un adorable niño de unos 7 años con Síndrome de Down que se abrazaba a mí con ojitos asustados, quizá estaba perdido. Me agaché para estar a su altura y lo miré a los ojos.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Estás perdido?

-No sé dónde está mi mami-me dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Tranquilo, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu a mami-lo cargué con un poco de dificultad y vi a un policía cerca, así que me dirigí hacia él-disculpe, Sr. Este pequeño está perdido.

-Oh, ya veo-vio al niño y notó su discapacidad-Hola campeón, ¿Cómo estás?

-Quiero a mi mami…-el niño se aferró a mí y lo abracé un poco más para que se tranquilizara.

-Encontraremos a tu mami, campeón, ¿Cómo es tú…?

-¡Connor!-gritó una mujer al vernos, se acercó corriendo a nosotros.

-¡Mami!-el pequeño estiró sus manitas hacia su mamá y yo me acerqué para entregarlo-¡Mami!

-Mi pequeño, no me vuelvas a asustar así… gracias, muchas gracias-nos dijo la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a su hijo.

-Descuide, no fue nada-le sonreí, a lo lejos, vi a Jack mirándome con una sonrisa enternecida y en sus ojos brillaba el orgullo al ver lo que había hecho, yo me despedí de la señora, del policía y del pequeño Connor dándole una paleta de cereza y acariciando su cabeza, crucé la calle y me reuní con Jack, que me abrazó fuertemente.

-Eres maravillosa-me dijo, yo solo pude ponerme roja y sonreír como idiota.

**Yo: Lamento mucho la tardanza en subir este capítulo, tuve exámenes finales y me centré mucho en la escuela. Pero aquí está, ojalá lo disfruten.**


End file.
